Lir Omnison
Lir Omnison is a mage from Bantia, and one of the heirs to the massive Omni-Corporation, along with her older sister Sinann. While Sinann and her small army of attendants run a majority of their company, Lir plays a far less active roll. She is little more than a representative for Omni-Corp, possessing very little authority within the company itself. Because of this, Lir feels somewhat neglected compared to her sister, and has begun to act out accordingly. She taught herself Transformation Magic in between her studies, and uses it to pull pranks on the house staff as well as change her own appearance for attention. Appearance Lir as a twelve-year-old girl who stands just a little over four feet tall with a rather diminutive build. She possesses bright green eyes and teal colored hair, much like her sister except Lir has hers cut shorter. Unlike her sister however, and thanks to her use of Transformation Magic, Lir has given herself a pair of shaggy red dog ears and a foot-long tail. She does this in an attempt to gain any attention she can, though it mostly ends up being a scolding from their head butler Ramosa Scarglow. Mostly at the urges of Ramosa, Lir typically keeps a rather lavish wardrobe. However, she would prefer a more casual appearance if given the choice. In public, her go-to outfit consists of a white knee length skirt with a black trimmed edge and yellow zigzag patterned hem. She also dons a light pink sleeveless blouse adorned with serval green flower buttons that she picked out herself, and a pair of white sandals that strap around her ankles. Lastly, she finishes off the outfit with a light red dress jacket with that she will usually leave unbuttoned because she clams it’s too hot to wear otherwise. When in private, mostly just at home in the presence of her sister or close friends, Lir will opt for a much simpler wardrobe. She will often sport a pair of brown denim overalls and a bright yellow t-shirt. She keeps the same footwear however, and almost never gets rid if her puppy dog ears or tail, no mater how much Ramosa scolds her for it. Personality Despite her upbringing, Lir is still very immature. The small army of servants and teachers around her ensure that she has every material object she could ever desire, however this also meant that she has been sheltered for most of her life. Because her sister is almost always busy running her company, Lir often becomes lonely and will do whatever she can for attention. These include pulling pranks on the staff, running away, and, her most recent fad, using transformation magic to give herself puppy dog ears and a tail just to irk the head butler Ramosa. Lir sometimes has trouble relating to how others feel, which leads many to find her annoying, but she is still a deeply caring person. Her one role modal above everyone else, ever her sister, is a young mage from Blazing Soul named Shelly Vamiro. Lir is very fond of her, and will often do serval childish things to gain her approval. She does have a serious side though, and has been seen to be quite calm minded in a crisis situation; but even then her childlike mentality will always shine through in her actions. History Unfortunate as it may seem, Lir was born as a replacement for Sinann when she took ill with the same disease that forced their parents into early retirement. The plan was to groom her from an early age to take over as head of Omni-Corporation when everyone assumed that her parents and sister would be too sickly to do so. What nobody counted on was that Sinann would make a full recovery, and when she did exactly that, Lir was left without a place in the family. As Sinann took over more and more of the company’s operations, Lir became more of an afterthought within the business. The focus of her education became more generalised, with the idea being that she will chose what to do with her life once she is at an age where she is mature enough to do so. Unfortunately, this arrangement led to her becoming quite dissatisfied and she began teaching herself Transformation magic to remedy her boredom. A few years ago, during a party held at the Omnison estate, a handful of Mages from the mage guild of Blazing Soul, where she met the young Shelly Vamiro. Lir came to admire he rather quickly, and in a childish bid to gain her attention, transformed her into a hamster and hid away from the party to play. Unfortunately, this caused a panic within the staff, as she went unallocated for a good few hours before Sinann herself came to find her. She has slowly began maturing over the years since that incident, and still holds admiration for the mages that come by to cater the Omnison functions, but for the most part she remains a childish individual who constantly fights for attention. Magic and Abilities Transformation - To alleviate some boredom, Lir taught herself how to use Transformation magic one day and took to the craft like a natural. She is able to change the appearance of herself, or others, with a simple point of a finger. While she is limited to transforming herself and others into animals, she is quite skilled at partial transformations, hence how she gained the ears and tail of a dog. She has no combat experience, however the speed of her transformations as well as her immature personality would no doubt cause havoc on the battlefield. Stats Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Omni-Corp